The Legend of Zelda: The End of Time
by Uchiha-Hiei
Summary: Link and Zelda meet their future selves and have to team up with them to stop an evil force. They have to stop Link The second story in my zelda trilogy


The Legend of Zelda: The End of Time

The Legend of Zelda: The End of Time

In future that may or may or not ever come; Hyrule has been all but annihilated. A figure stands in the ruins of Hyrule Market. "How could I let this happen"? It spoke. "Even with all this power I failed to stop Hyrule's destruction"! It screamed. Another figure appeared behind him. "Stop beating yourself up". It spoke "We can still stop this future from coming to pass again". "What do you mean"? The other one spoke. It smiled.

Meanwhile, in the present things are peaceful with Gaara's defeat. Link and Zelda are relaxing in the courtyard where they first met. Link was deep in thought about Oni. "Link are you okay"? Asked Zelda. "Huh, oh yeah I'm fine", Said Link. "You seem troubled", Said Zelda. "Really I'm fine", said Link. "Okay, well you want to go into town"? Asked Zelda. "Sure", replied Link.

They decided to go to the shooting gallery where Link got a perfect score. For getting a perfect score Link won 300 rupees. After that they decided to go out for a picnic in the field. They were setting up when they began to feel weird. Suddenly a weird light flashed and Zelda caught a glimpse of a green clothed figure only a weird black material was spread across its chest. "Link that was you"! Cried Zelda. Link looked at it, she was right it looked exactly like him. The figure spotted him and ran. "Wait"! Shouted Link. Suddenly another flash of light and two more figures appeared they seemed to be chasing the first figure.

Link yelled for them to stop but they just kept chasing the figure. So Link took off like a rocket, Zelda just watched in awe. When Link finally managed to catch up to them he wrestled them to the ground. "Who are you?" asked Link.

The figures spoke. "We're you". "What", spoke Zelda who just caught up. The figures sighed and pulled back their hoods revealing almost exact duplicates of Link and Zelda only older. "How is this possible?" asked Link. "It's possible because we're from the future" explained future Zelda. "Okay but why are you here in this time?" asked Link. "We came here chasing a criminal from the future," said the future Link. "Who is it?" asked Link. "Me," said the future Link.

"You, how's that possible!" exclaimed Link. It's simple he's my clone or he's mine anyway we're not sure," explained Future Link. "Anyway, in the future something happened and a clone was created of me, I thought I was that clone but over time evidence began to pile up saying that I might be the original and the other Link was the clone, anyway that pushed the other future you over the top and he went insane." "Anyway one day was trying to stop a mad scientist when my other showed up; I thought he was there to help but it turned out that he wanted me out of the way so he tried to kill me, however while we fought he was exposed to a weird substance called Black Doom and he became what he calls Shadow" "Then it just went from bad to worse one day I was going to stop a simple burglary but it turned into so much more than that, Shadow appeared and we began to fight, I had him pinned down when suddenly he pulled out a device and in one push of a button a huge explosion went off and suddenly Hyrule was in shambles and everyone except me, Zelda, and Shadow were dead but Shadow wasn't done there he tore open a portal in time flung himself into the past, in order to follow him we needed a spell which we managed to come across while looking through some spell books that made it through the impact, so we followed him to the past" explained future Link. "Now we're trying to stop him from whatever he's planning," said future Zelda.

"Can we help at all?" asked Link and Zelda. "Yes you can, we need you to help us track him down." responded future Zelda. "Also we need the power of Oni-Link," said future Link. At the mention of this Link's eyes grew wide and they were full of fear. "Why do you need my Oni, what about yours!" screamed Link. "I don't have one, mine was destroyed!" screamed future Link. "How?" asked Zelda. "When we went through the portal to the past no demon energy could enter and because Oni was made out of demon energy he was wiped out, so I can't change." explained future Link. "Well I don't even know how to change, because it's only happened once and that was when Zelda was in danger."

"So your transformations are still triggered by emotions," "Well we'll have to make do with that, but I'm hoping that it doesn't come to using Oni anyway," said future Link. Link was about to protest but he got an evil look from Zelda and decided to keep his mouth shut. "So how do we find him anyway?"asked Link. "Yesssss, how do we find him." Hissed a voice from behind Zelda. They all turned around to see Shadow.

This was the first time Link and Zelda saw Shadow. They studied him carefully. He looked exactly like the Links only his hair was a dark shade of gray, he wore a grey tunic that had black veins all across it, also unlike the other Links when you looked into his eyes you didn't see blue eyes full of kindness, you saw red eyes full of hatred and insanity, finally his eyes also had multiple white veins around them showing signs of insomnia (which means lack of sleep). "Hello my clone." Hissed Shadow to future Link. Future Link was too frightened to move, so he didn't see Shadow's sword coming right for him. Link saw that his future self was too frightened to move so he took out his sword, ran over, and blocked the blow that was meant for his future self. "You're going down!" exclaimed Link. "Bring it." Hissed Shadow.

The two pushed their blades as hard as they could. Suddenly the power build up from the blades caused the two opponents to fly backwards. When both recovered they began to clash again. Once future Link recovered from shock he joined in the fight. The Zelda's had to use their magic power to contain the immense power that was being released with each blow that was thrown. The Link's however were at a disadvantage because they were getting tired while Shadow never seemed to tire, and after a while the battle became one sided and the Link's found themselves on the defensive most of the time. The future Link knew they were in trouble so they he decided to try to take a swipe at Shadow, but when he did not only did Shadow block but he also locked both of his hands. Shadow smirked. Then using his free hand he made another sword appear which he then used to slash up future Link. "NOOOOOOO!" screamed future Zelda. The barrier was released and the Zelda's ran to help future Link. Link just watched as his future self began to die. Link began to feel hatred and anger. "It's happening again," thought Link. Then just as in Link's battle with Lord Gaara, he changed into Oni-Link.

"What are you!" screamed Shadow. Oni-Link didn't answer he just ran at Shadow his sword at the ready. The battle had begun again. Oni-Link and Shadow clashed again and again, but Shadow was no match for Oni-Link. Shadow realized this and decided it was time for his ace in the hole. He pulled out a strange device. "What's that?" asked Zelda. "I bet your friends from the future could tell you." Hissed Shadow. Future Link was out cold, but future Zelda recognized it. "That's what he used to destroy the future!" exclaimed Zelda. "Yessss only much bigger, this one will make the world explode!" laughed Shadow. "You're mad!" cried Oni-Link. "Why thank you!" laughed Shadow. Then without warning he pushed the on switch. The world began to shake and quake. "It's over we couldn't stop him." Murmured future Zelda.

Oni-Link just looked at Shadow who was laughing evilly. Oni-Link then ran at Shadow and yelled "CHAOS STRIKE!" Shadow didn't see it coming and he met his end. Shadow was gone, but still the world continued to crumble. Oni-Link went over to Zelda. Their eyes met and for the first time Oni-Link kissed Zelda. Zelda just sat there confused. "Zelda I love you, I always have." Said Oni-Link. "I love you to Link." Replied Zelda. Oni-Link smiled and said good bye. Zelda was confused, what did he mean by good bye. She then realized what he meant. "No don't do it." She pleaded. Oni-Link then proceeded to knock her out. "Take care of her," he told future Zelda. She didn't reply. Link then used his sword to burrow to the Earth's core. He stood there looking at the collapsing core. He smiled. He then summoned all of his power and released it into the core stopping the destruction of the world. The core then returned to normal. Oni-Link then smiled one last time and collapsed falling into the lava below. He welcomed death's embrace as he took his final breath.

Zelda awoke to find everything peaceful. Shadow was gone and the world was stable, but one thing was missing only one Link stood before her and it was future Link. "What happened, where's Link?" asked Zelda. Future Zelda and Link looked down. "He's gone" replied future Link. "Then how do you exist?" asked Zelda. They then realized that maybe it was possible that there was a way they brought him back. "How do we do that?" asked Zelda. None of them knew so they decided to ask the lake scientist. "So ye be wanting to bring back Link?" asked the scientist. "Yes." they all replied. "Are ye willing to travel to World's end to bring him back?" asked the Scientist. "Yes." they replied. "Then if ye plan on sailing to world's end you'll be needing somebody who knows those waters and I've got just the man for the job." the scientist said. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They turned to see someone they hadn't seen in along time. "So what's the Hero gotten himself into this time," said Ganondorf taking a bite of an apple.

The End?


End file.
